


A Trickster's Death

by Astre_Red



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: Shmebulock was the one who found the body.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Trickster's Death

Shmebulock was the one who found the body.

It wasn't really a body anymore, more like a pile of candies smashed together to look like a giant spider. The gnome didn't recognize it at first. He wasn't close with the other gnomes and even less with the Summerween Trickster, but there was something calling him in the half-destroyed shop.

He was just following the Mystery Twins when a horrible feeling settled in his gut even though the humans' laughter echoed as they left to go home.

Shmebulock wasn't stupid. He knew what day it was. Everyone did, be it humans or creatures. There was a common agreement that no one should bother the Trickster on this day, and that no one should try and intervene.

The old gnome wasn't planning to- he was just curious to see what would happen. Things had gotten a lot more interesting since the Pines Twins -the young ones, that is- came in town, and he was bored. He would just hide and see what happens. He was good at that.

But then he felt a shiver, felt something whisper in the wind, and suddenly his curiosity morphed into dread.

_That can't be_ , he thought at first, because the Summerween Trickster was old, and sure, the twins were good, and they were smart -they did defeat a gnome army, after all- but they were kids, and they wouldn't.

Would they?

He hesitated before entering the shop, didn't want to risk the Trickster's wrath, but minutes ticked by and no sound or movement came from the shop. So he took a deep breath, his plans of following the Pines forgotten, and climbed a window.

It was dark, and the shop was a mess. Costumes and decorations were strewn on the floor, and bits of glass shone with moonlight. A piece of tile was broken and Shmebulock walked around it carefully, dread growing as he spotted black pieces on the floor.

_That can't be_ , he thought again, but he had already recognized the candies.

What was once the Summerween Trickster rested on the floor. His body wasn't complete -a hole was torn where his heart and stomach should have been, and two of his arms were detached from his body- but Shmebulock knew those tall stretchy members.

He took one look at his face, and ran away, heart in his throat.

* * *

Jeff knew something was wrong when Shmebulock barged in his home, eyes wide and hands shaking.

“Shmebulock!” he yelled, and Jeff pushed his wave of irritation down. No matter how much the fact that the older gnome spoke only his name angered him, he was still the leader and he knew it wasn't time to fight.

“What happened?” he asked instead, because Shmebulock was a recluse, and he wouldn't come running to those who mocked him without a good reason.

“Shmebulock!” he said again, and took Jeff's hand before dragging him outside.

The walk was long for their small legs, but gnomes were faster than most beings, and street lamps were still bright when Jeff caught sight of the destroyed shop.

He felt something in him twist, and looked at the older gnome sharply.

“Where's Trickster?” he whispered, and the hold Shmebulock had on his hand tightened. Together, they entered the shop.

Jeff blinked, took one look at what was once one of the greatest monsters of Gravity Falls, and threw up.

* * *

The Hide-Behind stayed silent as they explained their morbid discovery. Well, he never talked, but no sound came from him as he learned about the Trickster's death. He nodded curtly at the gnomes before slipping away.

Jeff and Shmebulock exchanged a glance. They could have called the other gnomes to get rid of the body, but it wasn't their right. Supernatural beings weren't particularly close, but they still were neighbors. The Summerween Trickster was closer to the Hide-Behind than gnomes anyway.

The Crawlspace was strangely empty, which made it easier to find the ones they were looking for.

The Hide-Behind came back with a grim Mr. What's-His-Face in tow. Jeff noticed briefly that it was the first time he'd seen him without a smile.

“Thanks for telling us.” he said with a short nod. He didn't look sad, per say. It was hard to tell since he didn't have a face, but he wasn't happy. His poker buddy's death didn't leave him indifferent, that much was obvious.

Jeff wasn't sure how to answer. He glanced at Shmebulock before asking.

“You guys need help?”

He half-expected mocking laughter, but Mr. What's-His-Face simply shook his head.

“It'll be fine. We'll fetch Jimmy Limby to help. That's what he would have liked.”

The Hide-Behind nodded, and made a quiet noise.

“Alright.” said Jeff slowly, “Good luck.”

He didn't dare to offer his condolences.

* * *

“Hey Mabel?”

“Yeah?”

“You ever wonder if someone would miss that creepy guy?”

“Pffff! That's dumb! Monsters don't have friends! Besides, he was happy when Soos ate him, right?”

“I guess?”

“Then that's what matters the most, doesn't it? Don't worry about it, bro-bro. We did the right thing.”

_Didn't we?_

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from looking at https://partners.disney.com/shmeb-you-unlocked/book-3 and wondering how they reacted to the Summerween Trickster's death. I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought in the comments


End file.
